Adelhelm Sweetlips
Adelhelm Sweetlips is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of the Dwarf and the youngest princess from The Queen Bee. ''He is considered a Royal in the destiny conflict, as he is pushing his cousins to be more wicked so they can eventually all have a happy ever after. Adelhelm's Diary Adelhelm's Mirror Blog He is owned by BishounenP. Character Personality Though his dad was a genuine good man, Adelhelm is known(but only by his cousins) for being smug and self-servient. Adelhelm often shoehorns his way into appearing as though he is saving a creature from being harmed, although the "aggravator" was actually not going to do anything. With his charm, he is able to get out of difficult tasks by convincing the animals to help him. The only ones he is unable to fool are his cousins, as they have known him since he was just a baby. However, since they have graduated, he roams free as a senior at Ever After High with no one currently questioning him. With his skill in charisma he is able to make everyone believe that he is a genuine guy. Adelhelm is always excited when he catches a whiff of drama, as he loves to entangle himself, overcomplicating things and getting people to owe him favors. Because of this quality, he is a huge fan of Blondie Lockes' MirrorCast. People around him see him as trustworthy, so he is able to gather many secrets. However, he is always ready to use private information to his own advantage, and blame the trouble on someone else. He's really smooth and loves pick-up lines. Even though he's short, he is seen as suave and handsome by those around him. Appearance Being a human/dwarf hybrid, Adelhelm is short, standing at about 5'4". He has medium-length, strawberry blond hair. He is often seen wearing a flower crown made of small blue flowers (fake, of course! He wouldn't destroy a plant for ''fashion.) He wears a blue cloak around his shoulders, hood most often down, with some intricate linework done in gold. His skin is usually tanned, as he spends a lot of time outside. His eyes are golden, like honey. Though slender, he does have strong legs from running around all the time. Fairy tale – The Queen Bee How the Story Goes Two sons of a king in one land were kicked out because they were living too wastefully. The dwarf, loving his brothers regardless, set off to find them. When he found them, they laughed in his face, as they thought it was ridiculous that such an insignificant dwarf thought he could travel the world. Nonetheless, he decided to venture with them. The older brothers kept threatening to harm animals on their journey. However, with a statement of kindness and love for all, the dwarf was able to prevent them from doing so. Eventually, they came upon another kingdom. The king asked the eldest brother to seek out some marbles for the princess. If he failed, he would turn into marble himself. The elder brother could only find some of the marbles, so he was transformed. The second eldest suffered the same fate.The dwarf almost failed, but some of the critters he saved came and collected the rest of the marbles for him. The king continued on with another task for the dwarf, and critters helped him again. For the third task, the dwarf needed to figure out which of the princesses had honey on her lips. One had sugar, one had syrup, and one had honey. However, he only had one shot. A queen bee that he had previously saved from his brothers was able to instantly distinguish between the flavors upon their lips. The dwarf was then permitted to marry the youngest princess. He convinced the king to return his brothers back to normal, and they married the other two princesses, becoming royalty once again. Adelhelm's Destiny Adelhelm is the son of the dwarf and the youngest princess. After hearing his parents' story so many times, he eventually realized he could trick animals into doing favors for him. Destiny is often a point of contention with his cousins, as they do not want to hurt the animals in the first place, nor spend any time trapped in a marble enclosure. He loves the fact that his story doesn't put him in any real trouble, since his father was able to sway everyone with just words. Relationships Family His parents, aunts, and uncles all think he is a sweet boy who is just hyper-hexcited to kickstart his destiny, but his cousins, Odette and Wilford, see him as a manipulator. Friends Faybelle Thorn is a fellow con artist that will take the blame in his place to keep his reputation. She doesn't care if people catch her doing wicked things, because duh--she's supposed to be evil! Pet While he doesn't own any pets, he has managed to befriend countless animals and critters through his manipulation tactics. Romance He is immediately drawn to any woman he sees eating honey. Enemies He is the best of frenemies with his cousins. He's spent almost every waking moment with them trying to manipulate them into being more evil, but they just won't bite. Quotes *"C'mon, let me just have a taste." *"Hey baby, you got honey on your lips or are you just sweet?" *"I saved ''your life, ''so just help me out a little bit." Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Queen Bee Category:Royals Category:Adelhelm Sweetlips